La verdad duele
by Annlouis
Summary: Ellie se entera de la gran mentira de Joel. Lo que sucedió en Salt Lake City, no fue como él se lo contó. ONE SHOT


**La verdad duele.**

Ellie ya era adulta, sus cabellos largos y su hermosa figura la habían convertido en una gran mujer, una líder positiva dentro del pueblo que estaba al margen de los infectados. Ella era la única inmune que conocía, después del viaje para buscar la cura, y luego de despertar sin saber que había pasado, la respuesta de Joel de que habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, la había satisfecho parcialmente, pero la vida tenía que continuar, y era distinta a la que había vivido en el orfanato..

Lo había perdido todo, su madre, su mejor amiga, y lo único que tenía era a Joel, su padre adoptivo.

Ese mismo hombre extraño con el alma oscura que amaba y que la había protegido hasta llegar a la edad que tenía ahora, 26 años.

Ya no era una niña… era una mujer..

Las muertes de amigos, de conocidos y de infectados por doquier eran pan del día a día. Dios se había olvidado de la humanidad, y la cura nunca surgió…

Los Luciernagas se habían dispersado, y no se sabía mucho de ellos. Pocos humanos sobrevivían en el planeta tierra, el hongo parecía ser mayor cada día, y su origen, un misterio. Sobrevivir a punta de matar y también de controlar, la ley del más fuerte.

Y ahora ella estaba en una misión en una ciudad cercana. Tenía que buscar a un grupo de sobrevivientes que querían vivir en la colonia. Esperaba que fueran personas confiables, porque en el mundo tal como estaba, no lo eran.

Bordeo la ciudad, y mato a uno que otro infectado que se lanzaban sobre ella con furia. Pero ella era diestra y difícil de atrapar.

Matar infectados eran parte de su día a día.

No importaba quienes habían sido antes de la infección, no importaba sus vidas, sus historias. Nada, eran zombies, estaban muertos, nada se podía hacer por ellos, nada se podía hacer por los que se infectaban recientemente… la muerte era la única salida.

Corrió por los campos, y llegó a punto de encuentro.

Un grupo de ocho personas la esperaban, habían familias completas, padres, madres, niños y algunos ancianos.

Los subió a una camioneta y ando por su rumbo hasta la vía más cercana a la colonia. No pudo dejar de observar que una de las mujeres ancianas la observaba con atención, ella en su labor de sacar a todos sanos y salvos ignoró la mirada, pero cuando llegaron al bosque, donde tenían que continuar a pie la mujer se acercó y le dijo.

-Eres Ellie ¿verdad?

-¿cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Te vi antes, en Salt Lake City

-Hablemos después de esto, ¿quiere?

La anciana aceptó. Las familias caminaron por el bosque, ayudándose los unos a los otros, mirando bien si alguien los seguía, observando las amenazas del exterior.

Y justo cuando estaban muy cansados, vieron la represa y el pueblo. Más de uno respiró aliviado. Los recibieron como siempre, los revisaron medicamente y los pusieron en cierta cuarentena en caso de que estuvieran infectados.

Ellie sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que le dijo que la había conocido desde antes. No recordaba parte de lo ocurrido en la universidad de Salt Lake City, solo había creído lo que Joel le había dicho.

Fue así que buscó la forma de entrevistarse con esa mujer.

-¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó

-Mariam Lopez…- dijo la anciana.

-Recuerda que dijo que me conocía desde antes, yo no la recuerdo.

La mujer la miró a los ojos de forma lastimera.

-Yo sí que te recuerdo pequeña, estabas dormida, era enfermera en ese entonces

-¿perteneció a los luciérnagas?

- Eso es pasado- dice la anciana- pero sí.. lo fui cuando creí que habría esperanza para el mundo.

Ellie se quedó pensativa. Con todas esas personas que eran inmunes, con ninguna pudieron hacer una vacuna. Era triste que no hubieran logrado usar esa cura para la humanidad, pero esta mujer mayor, posiblemente sabia más de eso, podía informarle que pasó y en que falló todo.

-¿Había esperanza?

-Si, antes de que te rescataran de tu operación había esperanza.

Ellie hace un gesto de no comprender.

-No entiendo, ¿Cuál operación?

La mujer cayó de repente sorprendida. Se puso nerviosa.

-Debe decirme- suplica Ellie.

-Pensé que lo sabias querida… lo siento- dice la anciana.

Ellie casi obligó a la anciana a decirle la verdad, ella contó los detalles, de cómo Marlene lloraba por haber tomado una decisión, y cómo la única posibilidad de hacer una vacuna era matándola y sacándole el cerebro.

La chica se tapó la boca. Asustada. Quedó muda, aterrada, culpable.

Más de la mitad de la población mundial habían perdido la vida y pudieron salvar a muchos, solo con su muerte…

NO, no es posible… no es posible, ella quería ayudar, no importaba si moría, si le hubieran preguntado ella hubiera sacrificado su vida por una cura.. ella lo hubiera hecho.

Furiosa fue hasta Joel, le empujó y le gritó…

-¿por qué me mentiste?

-¿de qué hablas Ellie?, ¡cálmate!

-Me juraste que lo de las Luciérnagas era verdad, que había muchos como yo que ayudarían para la cura, ME LO JURASTE Y ERA MENTIRA

Ellie se notaba trastornada.

-Muchos murieron y yo pude darles esperanza… yo pude salvarlos…

Joel asustado y dolido por la situación, solo dijo con la mayor de las sinceridades.

-Yo... yo..._Sólo quería protegerte._

Ellie lamentó aquello… no quería vivir así, sabiendo que su vida ayudo a sacrificar la de millones, y nunca se lo perdonó.

* * *

**Gracias a los que posiblemente lean. Si lo hacen déjenme su opinión. Me gusta el argumento de este video juego y no sé si alguien de mi idioma lea, si lo hace solo háganlo saber.**


End file.
